Arena
Rules # every player picks 2 character cards and can choose between one of the two as his character for the game. # each character has an initiative number, the order of turns goes from highest to lowest initiative. that means the character with the highest initiative goes first. # in the beginning of every turn, a player draws one Basic-Chest Card. # Each card has its own gold worth. in this game gold worth of cards is the system of money. ## you may buy another Basic chest for 3 gold. You can buy Tier 2 chest for 7 gold. You may buy tier 3 chest for 12 gold. you may buy Diamond chest for 3 diamonds, 2 diamond chests for 5 diamonds, and 3 diamond chests for 6 diamonds. ## Each player may equip up to 6 cards if they decide to keep them. cards are equipped facing down and are only revealed when needed. you may only do equipping within the home area or if you are currently equipping a wardrobe card. # Every character has moving points depending on their current worth. They may move the distance their character card says they are allowed to for that worth. # most basic chest cards are Ability cards. each character has 3 abilities and each ability may need a different amount of ability cards to activate. ## every ability has its own distance and hit points. some abilities may say 0 hit points because they are meant to provide in a different way, described in the bottom of the character card. # A character dies when he reaches 0 Heart Points. upon death they may respawn next turn at their home area. ## every character has a set amount of beginning Heart Points. you can increase the heart points with equipping certain cards # there are certain locations on the map that if a player reaches he may open a Tier 2 chest. Game modes There are three game modes in which you can play this game. Free For All up to 3 players. The first player who reaches level 25 is the winner. Team Play up to 3 teams, each team is of 2 players. Every team has 4 Life Pillars with 100 Heart Points. The objective is to destroy the Life Pillars of your opponents. The team that remains with Life Pillars wins. Campaign there are story modes in which players can play together against a calculated enemy with predefined actions written on the campaign manual. there are hidden stories and experiences within these campaigns. Cards .]] Each character card has a name, Heart Points, three abilities with three attributes (distance, cost, hit points), initiative number, move points and a description which usually explains special perks of the character. ARTRAS Artras begins with 30 HP and places 12 in initiative. His movement is 1/3/5. Stab Ability Cards: 1 Inflict 2 damage on any enemy 1 space away. if ability is successfully used 3 times in one turn, you may use it once more for free. If an enemy has been stabbed 2 times, roll a dice, if 4 or more, inflict bleed. Hideout Ability Cards: 3 Using this ability will automatically end your turn. Artras is invulnerable until his next turn. Fatality Ability Cards: 5 Inflict 12 damage on any enemy 2 spaces away and inflict bleed. If the enemy already had bleed, damage is doubled. CATHALINE Cathaline begins with 22 HP and places 5 in initiative. Her movement is 1/2/5. Cathaline is immune to burn. Torch Ability Cards: 1 Inflict 4 damage and burn on 2 connected spaces to you within 1 space. Fireball Ability Cards: 1 Alternative to burn. Inflict 2 damage and burn on the first enemy within a 6 spaces line to you. Burn it all Ability Cards: 5 Inflict 8 damage and burn on ALL enemies within 6 spaces to you. TRIANT Triant begins with 40 HP and places 7 in initiative. his movement is 1/3/6. Triant regains 2 HP EVERY turn he is unharmed. Swing Ability Cards: 2 Inflict 4 damage on an enemy 1 space away. Roll a dice, if 6, influct stun for 1 turn. Boomerang Ability Cards: 2 Using this ability will mute you until your next turn. Inflict 4 damage on all enemies in a line of 6 spaces, place an indicator on the 6th space. for each enemy roll a dice, if 3 and up, inflict stun. When you begin your next turn, inflict 4 damage on all enemies in the line between you and the indicator. Remove indicator. Burn it all Ability Cards: 5 Inflict 8 damage and burn on ALL enemies within 6 spaces to you.